


Gentle Impulsion

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Exquisite Red [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should never try to keep secrets from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Impulsion

It’s a carefully guarded secret. 

 

It’s a carefully guarded secret until it’s not anymore. 

 

Dean should’ve known better than to think he could keep something from Sam forever. Sam knows more about Dean than Dean’s comfortable with sometimes, and he’s definitely uncomfortable right now. His little brother is holding a blood-stained baggie in his fingers, tracing it carefully with one fingertip and causing the blood to shift between the plastic. 

 

“How long?” Sam’s voice is soft and calm, and somehow that makes the crawling of Dean’s skin worse. 

 

“Sammy -” 

 

“No. Tell me how long, Dean.” 

 

“Fourteen. I was fourteen and - fuck, Sam, please don’t make me -” 

 

Fingers are cupping his face then, baggie fluttering to the floor as Sam shifts over to straddle Dean’s lap. Sam pets his skin gently, making little shushing sounds until Dean’s got his red face pressed against the zipper of Sam’s hoodie. 

 

They’d only just started testing the waters of this aspect of their relationship, only just started to touch and press after Dean had let Sam gut his girlfriend back in Kentucky. Dean had seen the police report after they were long gone, how Amy’d been bled out, throat slit, belly sliced open. He half wished he’d stayed to get a piece of her, but she’d be long-buried by now. 

 

Sam’s running his fingers through Dean’s hair, holding him close as he waits for Dean to calm down. Sammy’s got this chilling calm in him now, so different from the fiery, angry boy he’d been - right before Amy. Dean, on the other hand, feels like a frayed rope and the only thing holding him together is the teenager in his lap. 

 

“Sam are you  . . .” 

 

“Were you? When I killed Amy?” 

 

“No. No, fuck, of course not.” 

 

“Don’t hide from me, Dean,” Sam whispers then, fisting his hands in Dean’s hair and tugging his head back from Sam’s chest. “Don’t hide. Please.” 

 

There’s no pulling away from the kiss Sam presses against Dean’s lips. Sam tastes of Coke, sticky sweet and Dean laps at his mouth desperately. He can’t turn back, not now, not when love and acceptance are literally in his hands, pushing at his mouth, and biting at the sensitive skin of his lower lip. 

 

“There’s more, Sam,” Dean gasps as he breaks away. 

 

Sam just runs his thumb over spit-slick lips and says, “Tell me.” 

 

Dean can’t even look his brother in the eye as he tells Sam about sneaking enough meat back for them both, trying to season it up so Sam wouldn’t notice; about all the times he’d jerked off in bathrooms or right in bed with Sam, biting his lip so hard it bled just so he wouldn’t make a sound. 

 

Gentle fingers grip his chin, tilting Dean’s head up so Sam can kiss him again. A rock of thin hips sends Sam’s hard cock dragging along Dean’s belly and he shudders at the contact. 

 

“You should’ve told me. God, Dean, you shared this with me and I didn’t even appreciate it.” 

 

Sam’s words leave Dean reeling. Appreciate? Sure, Dean knows Sam’s fucked up, but he didn’t expect him to - 

 

“Shh, Dean, breathe. You’re okay. We’re okay.” Dean lets his brother push him back into the cushions, sprawling all that lean boy-muscle over Dean’s chest. They kiss slow and easy, sloppy and wet, Sam grinding his cock against Dean just a little. It doesn’t go much further though; instead, the brothers end up sprawled on the couch, Sam curled up on top of Dean. 

 

“The next one. We should do it together. When Dad’s gone. You can bring home whatever you want.” 

 

Dean shivers, cock twitching his boxers at Sam’s words. Filthy, rotten promises from such a sweet, pink mouth. 


End file.
